Rapunzel
by Duckgomery
Summary: Damsels don't always get saved, Princes don't always sweep in. Some people don't get a happily ever after, as much as they deserve it. One-shot spin-off from Smoking Aces, Dirk-centric.


**This is something a bit different, style wise, so I apologise if it's awful or awkward. In fact, I just apologise.**

** The italics are lines from The Brother Grimm's Rapunzel.**

**Bare with this, it's 4 in the morning and I don't really know what's going on anymore.**

**This is a one-shot spin-off from my other fic Smoking Aces, the next chapter is on the horizon.**

**Everything belongs to their rightfuul owners, unfortunatley that means Hussie still has Homestuck in his grasp, oh the sinking ships.**

* * *

"C'mon you little douchebags, it's late and time for bed" the elder called out, stepping into the cluttered apartment. He was all too aware that his younger brothers were awake, despite the silence that was covering the apartment.

"Well unless two little somebodies are in bed by the time I count to ten, there won't be a bedtime story." He called out, voice penetrating every nock and cranny of the space. He allowed a smirk to grace his usually stoic features as he heard the scurrying of little feet and the groaning of bed springs.

Pushing open the door to the sole bedroom, he took in the two blonde boys, nestled together. They were watching him expectantly. Dirk holding a book out, eyes pleading, Dave trying to look as bored as possible, trying, but failing.

Weaving across the terrain of toys, being careful not to knock over plastic skyscrapers or step on plush limbs, he took note that these lids needed to tidy up before he injured himself. Taking a seat at the end of the bed, he grasped the offered book, flicking it open to the table of contents.

"What do you two want tonight?" looking at the two blonde boys.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel" Dirk exclaimed, Dave didn't protest.

"Rapunzel again Dirk? Wouldn't you rather something else? I know I would." He complained, letting out a defeated sigh as the young blonde's face took a dive.

"Ok then, let's get shit started then…" Bro started

_Rapunzel had magnificent long hair,_

_ fine as spun gold,_

The boy walked through the hallways, on his way to homeroom. He knew he was late, but that didn't affect his current pace. It wasn't the Strider way, as Bro had always preached. Striders were like wizards, always there when they were needed, never soon, never later, and with this thought in mind he entered the classroom.

"Thank you for joining us Mister Strider" the aging teacher called out as the blonde made his way to the back of the classroom, only pausing when he realised that his usual spot was occupied, choosing instead to take the seat next to it.

"Good morning Mister Strider," an overly cheerful voice crowed out next to him. He raised an eyebrow in response to this; the other boy seemed to take this as a sign to go on.

"The names Jake, Jake English, Mister Strider, and I apologize if I have taken your seat." His smile was audible. The blonde grasped the other boy's offered hand, trying his best to keep his smile under wraps at the enthusiasm that the other was showing. He's like a puppy, he thought to himself.

"You can call me Mister Strider if you wish Mister English, but the name is Dirk, Dirk Strider" delivered in a poor imitation of the other boy's accent. Jake let out a snort that sent the both of them into a fit of giggles.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship Mister Strider," Jake breathed out, slapping the other boy's back as he tried to compose himself.

_Rapunzel grew into the most beautiful child under the sun._

Over the years, he knew he was different. It was only now, having had the label thrown at him, that the possibility finally hit him. He looked over to the girl resting her feet on his lap, a mix of realisation and mortification etched on his face.

"I mean I wouldn't blame you, just look at that hunk, all nice and muscly. I'd tap that for defs" she finished, before turning to see your expression.

"What's wrong Dirky" worry lacing her voice.

"I-I-I think I might be…" he started, feeling the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

As soon as he'd started, he felt himself wrapped up in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh, shhh, its fine Dirk, its fine" Roxy whispered as the taller boy clung to her, frame shaking. She continued to rock and shush him, even as his tears soaked through her shirt.

Whatever they had been watching was long forgotten as they sat there, holding onto the other.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair to me._

He in time became comfortable with his identity. Though his schoolmates weren't as open-minded to this, his friends and family were. They were really all he needed to get through the name calling, shoving, threats, whatever they could dish out.

They supported him in his choices, so he did his best to be as happy as he could. Whether this was by wearing long sleeved tops and jeans, so they wouldn't see the cuts and bruises that were inflected upon his person, or how he'd wait until he was locked in the bathroom, letting the piping hot water wash his tears away.

He had to be strong for those who were there for him. He couldn't let them worry. He could take care of himself. He thought to himself as he looked down at the winding traffic below him.

_At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man,_

_ such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her;_

"No way, No way!" Roxy squealed, throwing her arms around the gangly boy's shoulders.

He didn't bother trying to hide the smile that had stretched across his face, nodding enthusiastically.

"I know right" he laughed, falling back onto the pink bedspread.

Roxy rolled off from her perch above to lie next to him,

"I can't believe he asked you out, that's just amazing," throwing her arms and legs up into the air to further emphasise her statement before turning to face the glowing boy.

"I know right" he smiled, gaze fixed on the images stuck onto her ceiling, a mixture of images clipped from magazines and photos. He scanned over the familiar faces, before eyes locking on one particular image. Roxy smiled knowingly.

"I think a celebration is in order," she declared after a moment of silence, "Let me call up Janey and we can have a girl's night in." With a nod of approval from her bed's occupant, she reached over for her phone, typing up the invite.

"You just want another one of my manicures don't cha Rox?" he playfully asked

"Only coz you do them best Hun," she smiled.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair to me._

He let out a gasp, tracing his latest set of wounds that now adorned his patchwork frame.

As time went on, both he and his assailants had become stealthier with the marks they left. He could now get away with wearing shirts without arousing suspicion. For this he was thankful. He wasn't worth worrying about. He was perfectly fine. He could take it. He was strong. He was a Strider.

As he pulled out his new friend, he surveyed the tally he kept on his thighs.

He could keep this up, they hadn't to worry. He was fine. He was perfectly fine.

_In her anger she clutched Rapunzel's beautiful tresses,_

As he walked into the apartment, he tried to act sure of himself, ignoring the questioning glance thrown his way before locking himself in the bathroom.

He rummaged through the vanity's draws til he pulled out a pair of scissors, doing his best to even out the hack job that had been given to him in the locker room after practice.

Surveying his handy-work, he let out a watery smile. He ran his fingers through his significantly shorter, choppier locks, missing the familiar weight already.

It didn't matter, he could work with this. Wiping his eyes, he swept the locks into the sink, watching as they were washed away.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he fixed his glasses, stepping out of his safe haven.

He sat down next to Dave, doing his best to focus on whatever it was that he'd been watching, doing his best to ignore his brother's looks of concern.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair to me._

He surveyed the objects at hand, clutching them tighter as he let another dry sob shake his thin frame. He laid them down along the sink as he reached over to turn the shower on, all the way up to scalding, just how he liked it.

He stepped out, picking up one of the objects. He shook it experimentally, revelling in the way that the contents rattled. It took him several attempts to pop the lid open, his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He swallowed several of the pills, before the bottle slipped from his grasp, the remainder of its contents spilling over the floor.

He didn't have to worry about being quiet; Bro was at work and Dave out with friends. Today was his lucky day.

He picked up the razor, stained darker in places from previous use.

He wiped down the mirror and smiled at himself, not bothering to muffle the chocking sobs now wracking his frame. Another wipe and he locked it on its target, bringing the blade up to meet its target.

His hands were steady as the razor slid across his throat, leaving a curtain of red in its wake.

As he stumbled over to the warm confines of the shower, he didn't hear the slamming of the front door.

As he crashed to the floor, a spreading pool of crimson growing around him, he didn't hear the calling out, the splintering of wood, the cry of shock.

He just smiled as the water caressed his face, washing everything away, washing it all away.

_He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received,_

_ and they lived for a long time afterwards,_

_ happy and contented._

With a sigh, he slammed the book shut, voice scratchy and worn from reading for hours on end.

He stood up, placing the worn book on the bedside table, taking care not to jostle any of the wires and machinery scattered all over the place.

His gaze flickered over the cards and flowers sent in, hope filled messages wishing a swift recovery, the generic get well soon. He noticed the absence of one name, doing his best to keep his anger at bay.

If he couldn't be bothered visiting, then he can just go fuck himself, Dave thought, jaw clenched.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, looking at the figure lying in the bed, chest rising and falling in time with the pump on one of the machines.

He reached over and brushed the lengthening hair behind Dirk's ear, before stepping back, turning to leave.

He put on his mask before stepping outside the confides of the room. He was strong. He was fine. He was a Strider.

_Happy and contented._


End file.
